


The Quiet

by leefelix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, This is pretty shitty, more characters in the future??, not beta-ed??, not famous squad, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefelix/pseuds/leefelix
Summary: a story about byun baekhyun’s hopeless love for park chanyeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is very shitty still and cringey, sorry for that

baekhyun just wanted to chanyeol to love him, just wanted to be able to touch him the way he wanted to touch him and not just in a friendly way, he wanted to go on adventures and do whatever their minds would tell them to do, he felt like he was drowning he felt numb and his insides were on fire when he saw him with him, it wasn't fair, he felt that bitter taste on his tongue whenever he saw them together, he was chanyeol's best friend since the beginning, but lately it didn't feel like it they barely were together most of the time, his feelings were all jus a huge mess that he couldn't sort out and couldn't get together, he thought he made it clear to chanyeol that he liked him and baekhyun thought that chanyeol liked him too, but then one day chanyeol came with the guy, the guy with huge eyes and narrow shoulders and a small figure, just how chanyeol liked them, he came into the kitchen, into their kitchen where they first had their drunken kiss that still had meant so much to him but nothing to chanyeol, and introduced him as   
" baekhyun, meet do kyungsoo, probably the love of my life kyungsoo " , which he replied with a huge fake smile and a hug and a loud " you're the guy whose had my best friend going crazy" , but inside he felt the bile rising up to his throat and feel the tears surfacing and felt himself going crazy inside and he wanted to scream and throw everything and wanted to yell at that kyungsoo kid to not touch the cake he baked for his chanyeol, for his best friend, for his one true love, but nothing came out just a short " my baking skills are truly the best aren't they? " and a horrible pun, that made both of them laugh but made him feel like the worst person ever, " my name isn't baek hyun for nothing ", that night he had cried the most he's ever cried in his whole entire life, he fell asleep to the wetness of his tears on the pillow and the sounds of chanyeol and kyungsoo giggling and laughing and chanyeol trying to keep kyungsoo quiet because " baekhyun is sleeping don't wake him, I want some alone time with you babe " and if that didn't kill him by tomorrow, he didn't know what else will.


	2. catastrophe

the next morning baekhyun woke up with puffy eyes and a tear stained pillow, he almost forgot about chanyeol and kyung- he couldn't even say his name without thinking about how chanyeol looked so happy and satisfied with him { just like chanyeol once looked when both baekhyun and him were together }, but now every kiss and breathe between them had him dying and crying and wishing it was him but it isn't, he wished it could just fade to black and he could just move on.   
he stood up from his bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom, just to his luck there was two bathrooms and one wasn't even his room it was in the living room and on in chanyeol's room; he quietly snook out of his room and walked to the bathroom just as he was about to enter the bathroom the guy he specifically didn't want to see appeared ( well the second guy, the first guy was chanyeol )   
he hated how happy kyungsoo looked, like this whole relationship wasn't tearing baekhyun apart, he smiled widely at baekhyun, his smile was so contagious and his eyes crinkled lightly and somehow his eyes still looked big, baekhyun couldn't help but give him a weak smile   
" hi baekhyun ! good morning, I hope you don't mind me using your bathroom I would've gone in chanyeol's - { baekhyun winced at the mention of his name } - bathroom but he's using it "   
baekhyun responded with a small laugh and said   
" hey it's okay kyungsoo, you can use it anytime, what's chanyeol's is yours too "   
he really didn't mean any of it, he didn't want him here, he didn't want to fake anything anymore, the worst part of everything was that kyungsoo was so nice and respectful how could baekhyun even be mad or grumpy towards him.   
" thanks baekhyun, now I'll let you use the bathroom I already took way too much time from you "   
\- he took more than time away from him -   
" it's fine " he responded with a nod.   
kyungsoo moved out of his way and before he could see him going to chanyeol's room he quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door with a mumble of   
' finally '   
;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.; 

baehyun was sitting on the couch watching " what's eating gilbert grape "   
\- johnny depp was his celebrity crush for sure -   
this movie made him cry like no other and that's exactly what he needed right, he needed to cry for something or someone other than chanyeol; he didn't know where they went, they said their goodbye's to him and told him not to wait it, that was about five hours ago and now it's almost two am, he kept trying to convince to himself that he really wasn't waiting up for them he had just casually binged on movies and cap'n crunch cereal; his eyes were already closing until he really couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep on the couch with the credits of w.e.g.g playing on the tv.   
he was abruptly woken up by a slamming door, he looked up the corner of the couch he fell asleep on only to see something that made him wish he had gone to bed early; made him wish that he didn't fall in love with chanyeol and made him almost wish he hadn't even met chanyeol, he couldn't even focus on the pain in his neck from the way he had slept instead he focused on the pain that spread to his heart and body when he saw chanyeol and kyungsoo ( clearly drunk ) making out sloppily with chanyeol pinning kyungsoo to the wall and hands, on both parts, running desperately and possessively all over their body, he didn't even know he was crying till he felt a drop running down his neck, he touched his face and felt his skin getting hot and he felt himself choking up, he desperately willed himself to calm down   
' it's okay baekhyun, it's okay, you don't need to see this, you deserve more than this, just go to your room and don't think about it or better yet get out of there they won't notice you '   
the waited for the door of chanyeol's room to slam shut before he dashed for the front door of his apartment, he got out of there as fast he could, he ran and didn't even care that he didn't have shoes on, he quickly went up the stairs of the building skipping two steps at a time until he stood in front of jongdae, he knocked harshly on the door, jongdae probably thought that someone wanted to murder him or something, but he didn't care at that moment, because he was hurting so badly he needed someone.   
a sleepy jongdae opened the door and knew that jongdae was about to scream at whoever the hell was bother him at the crack of dawn but his face softened completely when he saw a disheveled teary, shoeless baekhyun standing on his doorstop, once baekhyun saw the look of pity on jongdae's knowing face, he broke down in tears, ugly sobs and shaking broke through baekhyun, he threw himself on jongdae and with that jongdae shut the door;   
everything really was a catastrophe in baekhyun's life


End file.
